deadlandfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
No Way Out
No Way Out is the second episode of season 1 to Deadland. It premiered October 10, 2011. Plot It starts off with Travis (Ryan Merriman) having the group held hostage. He tells them that if they let him take their stuff he would let them go and if they don't he will kill them for it.Madison (Missy Peregrym) says that she will kill every last one of them and Travis starts laughing saying that she's just a girl. She then says that she's a girl that knows how to kick ass and he slaps her. Tabby (Anna Hutchison) yells not to touch her again and he tells them to hold her down and he unbuckles his belt and Rodney (Bobby Campo) and Madison attack him and Travis points a gun at both of them and Spencer (Scott Porter) tackles Travis to the ground. Travis punches Spencer in the face and has a gun put in his face by Paul (Randy Wayne). Paul tells him to leave but Travis grabs his gun and knocks Paul unconscious. Travis then tells his men to kill them all. Madison then kills two of his men with her machete and everyone starts shooting at each other. Andrew (Adrian Pasdar) tells Terri (Julie Benz) and Skylar (Adelaide Kane) to go hide and they run. Everyone participates in the fight except for Kristi (Amanda Righetti), Tabby, Skylar and Terri who run into the woods but Fred (Ryan Hansen) who follows after them. Fred finds them and grabs Skylar but Kristi kills him with her scythe. Spencer (Scott Porter), Sam (Dana Davis), Rodney (Bobby Campo), Gabe (Jay Hernandez), Cassidy (Leven Rambin), Paul and Amber (Diora Baird) manage to kill the seven remaining survivors except for Travis. Travis tells them that his brother Ryan is still alive but Kristi walks out with the three other women and says that she killed him. Travis is angry and Billy (Patrick Flueger) tells that he's the last one standing and there is no way out but Travis shoots at Tabby but she runs just in time. Madison thinking he shot her screams for her and starts shooting making all shoot at him. We then sees zombies coming out of the woods and one of them attacks Terri but it is killed by Skylar. Tabby is running in the wooods and hears zombies she tries to head back to the camp but two zombies sees her and she runs deeper into the forest. While at the camp, everyone is killing the zombies and Madison asks Rodney if he saw Tabby run and she says she didn't see her she is about to go find her but is attacked by a zombie. Tabby runs into a cabin with the two zombies chasing after her. She grabs a gun from the house and manages to shoot both zombies in the head and she starts crying. She hears something moving in the closet and finds out it's a dog and she is attacked by a zombie and drops the gun she found and throws the zombie off her and stabs it with her knife killing it then runs out the cabin. Madison manages to kill the last zombie and goes to look for Tabby in the woods but is attacked by Travis he tries to strangle her but she runs back to the camp with him chasing after her and he points a gun at all of them. He is about to shoot Madison but is stabbed in the back by someone and it is revealed to be Tabby and falls to the ground dead. Tabby hugs Madison and starts crying. Travis gets up and points the gun at Tabby and is about to kill her but a zombie bites him in his neck and dies. Carly kills the zombie with her crowbar. The show ends with all of them being exhausted. Starring Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews Scott Porter as Spencer Ford Anna Hutchison as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews Bobby Campo as Rodney Parker Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson Cameron Richardson as Carly Jones Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake Julie Benz as Terri Blake Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake Mike Vogel as Trent Compton Oliver Hudson as Dean Chambers Sean Faris as Cole Chambers Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman Jay Hernandez as Gabe Cortez Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell Also Starring Randy Wayne as Paul Adams Amanda Righetti as Kristi Blackwell Leven Rambin as Cassidy Blackwell Patrick Flueger as Billy Cooper Diora Baird as Amber Martin Brian Geraghty as Gavin Cavanaugh Guest Starring Ryan Merriman as Travis Trivia Last appearance of Travis. First (and last) appearance of Ryan. Originally Cassidy, Paul and Gavin were suppose to die in this episode but decided to keep them alive longer. Travis was suppose to be the main antagonist but was killed off in the second episode. This is the first time Madison used another weapon then her machete.